


Aphrodite

by lepoppeta



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Atlas (BioShock) is Not Frank Fontaine, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepoppeta/pseuds/lepoppeta
Summary: Atlas doesn't take kindly to Steinman calling Jack "ugly".
Relationships: Atlas/Jack (BioShock)
Kudos: 49





	Aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little one-shot.

Jack hadn't touched the bottle of Merlot, not since Atlas had popped the cork and had taken the first swig. He could feel the subtle warmth from the other's skin; hear the rustle of his collared shirt, and the gentle, baritone rasp from his throat, yet Jack was terrified that it was all another ruse. Was he **really** so wrong to do so, after everything that had happened? He squeezed his thumbs between his fists. 

Atlas wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, offering the bottle to his companion for the third time in fifteen minutes. "Have a damn drink, boyo. It ain't poisoned, if that's what you're worried about."

"N-no..." Jack bit the inside of his cheek. He tentatively took the Merlot; considered the label without actually knowing what he was looking for. "I'm just... this is all a dream, isn't it? You, I mean. Being... being here." 

Atlas blinked. "... I'm as a real as you are, love."

Jack snorted, eyeing the lip of the bottle. "If it's **my** dream, you'd say that, wouldn't you?" He tasted the wine and pulled a face: watery. 

"You think you're the only one who's dreamin'?" Atlas barked a laugh, startling Jack. "I haven't seen you in... God, months? Years? Time stops down here, don't it?" He worked the bottle from Jack's fingers and took a deep swig, coughing. "An'... an' suddenly you're **here**. Lookin' like the God damned Angel Gabriel. Halo n' everythin'."

It was enough for Jack to crack a smile. "I haven't got a halo."

Atlas growled half-heartedly, raking a calloused hand through Jack's hair. "Sure y'do. Them Little Sisters..." He trailed off, his lips pulling into a thoughtful frown. "I guess they were right about angels, after all."

Jack turned away, hoping to hide his rising blush. "S-so this isn't a dream? No, it has to be, it's too..."

"Hm?"

"It's... too good **not** to be." Jack hung his head. "Everything I've seen has wanted to kill me. I haven't had a chance to..." He smiled at Atlas; it was watery, like the wine, "... well, to sit down, since I got here."

Atlas hummed sympathetically, nudging him in the ribs in what Jack assumed was supposed to be a comforting way. "Even the good doctor?"

"Hm? Oh, no. Thank God." Jack huffed a laugh. "Imagine if she'd ordered the girls to attack me; suffocate me to death! No, Tenenbaum's alright. The other doctor, though..."

Atlas stopped short, the bottle halfway to his lips. "Other doctor?"

"Steinman. He, uh... hm." Jack mulled over the memory; tried to think of something amusing to pull from such a bizarre experience. He abruptly found one, and snorted to himself.

"Somethin' funny?"

"I saw him, Steinman, through the operating glass. God knows what he was doing; kept saying ' _This one too fat! This one too tall!_ '" Jack weaseled the Merlot away from Atlas and took a gulp mid-chuckle. "He caught me watching. Told me I was ugly as sin."

He had expected Atlas to join him in his quiet mirth. Perhaps he'd even laugh out loud -- God, wouldn't that have been a wonderful sound? Jack let the half-empty bottle drop to his knees, confused when his story was met with dead silence. 

"... something wrong?"

Atlas' dark eyebrows were furrowed together in what Jack could only think to describe as mild fury. He blinked a couple of times, obviously unfocused from the alcohol.

"' _Ugly as sin_ ', huh?" He prompted, after a few tense seconds.

"... yes? Wait-" Jack set the bottle down on the floor as Atlas briskly rose to his feet and began unsteadily marching away. "Atlas! Where're you off to?"

"Tenenbaum." Came the curt reply.

Jack shot up from his seat like he'd been stabbed with a hot poker. "Tenenb- the hell? Why?"

"She's smart, isn't she?" Atlas' voice got fainter as he disappeared around the corner and down an adjacent hall. "She'd know how to bring people back to life."

Jack had no idea what Atlas was on about; he'd been more than comfortable about having a laugh before! "But... Atlas!" Jack quickened his pace, until he was nearly trotting after his friend. "Slow down- why would you want to bring a person back to life, for God's sake?"

"So I can have the honour of punchin' Steinman's damn lights out myself!"


End file.
